


Wish

by Imhilien



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: After Sarah returned from the Labyrinth, some things were never the same again. Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

After Sarah had returned, birthday cakes were never the same again.

She would see the beautiful cake, golden candlelight illuminating the expectant faces of family and friends around her.

"Make a wish, Sarah!"

A voice that only she could hear, drawling in her mind. A sudden breeze stirring the curtains that only she noticed.

_"Yes, Sarah, make a wish. We're all waiting."_

A pasted smile on her face before blowing out the candles. Wishes are dangerous.

_""Such a pity."_

Some years she successfully avoids a birthday cake. Sometimes she can't.

_""Yes, Sarah, make a wish. We're all waiting."_

FINIS


End file.
